Bills Bills Bills
by nrjneverdies
Summary: Un café entre amis et un mode de paiement très spécial... OS


BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEE !

Je suis de retour, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vos fêtes/examens se sont bien passés...

N'hésitez pas à me dire les résolutions que vous avez prises (mais que vous ne tiendrez jamais) en commentaire :p

Bon, j'annonce la couleur : c'est une fiction très courte, très simple et sans prise de tête. Je l'ai écrite y a pas mal de temps après avoir vu un reportage sur un café en Australie qui fonctionnait comme celui de ma fic (je vais pas gâcher la surprise).

Comme d'habitude rien ne m'apparient, je ne fais qu'utiliser les personnages de la Fox.

Je m'excuse d'avants pour le côté "pavé" de la fic, mais je n'arrive plus à faire en sorte que les sauts de ligne de soient pas effacés au moment de la publication. J'essaie de télécharger directement mon format Word mais ça ne le détecte pas quand je veux créer une nouvelle fic. Bref. Si quelqu'un sait comment faire, je serai heureuse de vous entendre !

Bisous bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !

**PS : J'allais oublier ! Qui a vu l'épisode de Glee 6x01?! Le mien est en train de se télécharger (pas bien je sais), mais j'ai déjà vu les 10 premières minutes, et franchement j'ai un peu peur pour la suite ! Pas de spoilers svp, juste vos avis :)**

_Pensées de Kurt en italique._

* * *

><p>« Le pire c'est que je crois qu'elles ont vraiment cru que tu étais hétéro ! » rit Kurt en remerciant la serveuse qui leur apportait leurs cafés et l'addition.<p>

Blaine éclata de rire en sortant les nombreux petits papiers pliés en quatre de sa poche et en les étalant sur la table. Ils les avait obtenus en sortant de son essai costume le matin-même, lorsqu'une cinquantaine de fans s'étaient jetés sur lui pour réclamer des autographes et des photos. Il faut dire que son rôle dans Les Misérables avait été très remarqué et depuis, tout fan de Broadway qui se respectait se _devait_ de connaître, ou du moins d'avoir _vu_ Blaine Anderson.

« C'est dingue, depuis que je suis à New York j'ai l'impression d'être... Je sais pas. Attirant. » murmura-t-il après s'être calmé, dépliant et empilant les billets un à un.

« Le fait que tu ais viré le nœud papillon y est pour beaucoup. Et aussi ton rôle principal dans ce qui est probablement la plus grande pièce de théâtre jamais produite à Broadway depuis sa création. » le taquina Kurt en buvant son mocha, se brûlant la gorge au passage. Il grimaça et tira la langue aux moqueries de Blaine qui haussa les sourcils à la lecture de l'un des tickets. Le châtain lui fit un signe de tête, l'incitant à lire.

« _Je te laisse mon adresse si un jour tu as besoin d'une compagnie très spéciale. Tendrement, Liam. _»

Un blanc s'installa. Même si cela faisait maintenant 7 ans qu'ils étaient séparés et redevenus « meilleurs amis », Kurt devait avouer qu'il ressentait toujours un peu – beaucoup – de jalousie lorsque Blaine se faisait draguer par d'autres hommes. En plus le nouveau look qu'il avait adopté à son arrivée de Los Angeles trois ans auparavant n'arrangeait rien. _Franchement, ce t-shirt moulant en col V va me tuer._

Blaine se racla la gorge, ce qui fit sursauter le plus âgé, et changea de sujet, repoussant les papiers sur le bord de la table puis commença à parler de ses répétitions pour l'adaptation d'Aladdin à Broadway qui allait commencer la semaine suivante. Kurt replongea dans ses pensées et appuya sa tête contre son poing fermé, le coude reposé sur la table en aluminium. La voix de Blaine parvenait à ses oreilles sous forme de bruit de fond, assez fort pour être remarqué mais pas assez pour être vraiment comprise.

A vrai dire, le châtain était plus concentré sur ce qu'il _voyait_. Les mains du brun bougeaient frénétiquement, formant des arcs de cercle, des lignes verticales, horizontales, obliques, se désignant parfois... Lorsqu'il levait ses mains au niveau de son visage, ses biceps se contractaient sous l'effort et Kurt sentit sa tête glisser de son poing avant qu'il ne se redresse vivement, priant pour que Blaine n'ait pas remarqué son trouble. Apparemment non puisque celui-ci continuait son monologue, souriant parfois, laissant l'autre homme admirer ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Ses yeux mordorés fixaient ceux de Kurt avec inquiétude cependant.

« Kurt, tu vas bien ? »

Le concerné se rassit correctement sur son siège, passant une main dans ses cheveux dressés grâce à la laque. Le regard brûlant de Blaine suivait chacun de ses gestes et il se sentait rougir _comme un ado de 14 ans surpris en train de mater sa prof de maths_.

« Oui, tout va bien, continue. » bégaya Kurt tout en essayant de se calmer.

« Je disais qu'il faudrait que tu me rejoigne à l'une de mes répétitions un jour. Tu m'as donné de super conseils la dernière fois. »

_Mauvaise idée_. La dernière fois qu'il y était allé, c'était lors de la troisième répétition de Blaine pour Aladdin. Ce dernier lui avait proposé de venir, connaissant la grande curiosité de Kurt et son amour pour Broadway. Cependant, celui-ci avait oublié un détail. Le personnage d'Aladdin passe les trois-quart de la pièce torse-nu, avec pour seul vêtement un sarouel blanc lâche, bas, _très bas _sur les hanches. Et ce que Kurt ignorait, c'est que le petit Blaine presque maigre de ses années lycées avait définitivement disparu. Alors quand il l'avait vu arriver, abdos, biceps et pectoraux en avant, sa mâchoire avait failli se désolidariser totalement de sa tête.

« J'ai pas mal de shooting en ce moment, mais j'essaierai de venir. » concéda l'aîné.

« Oh, pardon 'môsieur' le mannequin » rit Blaine, « c'est pour quelle marque cette fois ? »

« Une petite marque européenne vraiment bien, tu devrais jeter un oeil.» répondit-il. « Au pire je viendrais voir le résultat final, lundi prochain. »

« T'as intérêt. » sourit son ami malicieusement, tout en buvant la dernière gorgée de son déca.

« J'espère au moins que tu me gardera la meilleure place. » dit le châtain, faussement menaçant.

« Bien évidemment. Pour que tu puisses admirer mon corps de rêve pendant tout le spectacle. »

« Corps de rêve ? Ça va les chevilles ? » demanda Kurt en riant.

« Très bien, merci. »

Ils se sourirent et leur attention se tourna sur l'addition en face d'eux, qui n'attendait qu'à être payée. Blaine porta la main à sa poche de jean et fronça les sourcils. Il tâtonna et jura doucement avant de soupirer :

« Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille à la salle de répet'. Tu veux bien m'avancer, et je te rembourse dès que j'y retourne ? »

« Bien sûr, pas de soucis. » répondit Kurt sans hésiter. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son blazer gris et soupira à son tour. Blaine compris le message et appela la serveuse qui s'empressa de les rejoindre.

« Mon ami et moi avons oublié nos portefeuille donc on ne peut pas payer immédiatement. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je repasse à 19h pour régler la note, une fois que j'aurais récupéré mon argent ? » demanda le plus jeune poliment.

« C'est votre jour de chance, messieurs ! Ce mois-ci nous célébrons l'amour et il est possible jusqu'à la semaine prochaine de payer avec des baisers. Le principe est simple : embrassez-vous et si je juge le baiser satisfaisant vous pouvez partir sans payer. »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent une seconde sans un mot avant que Kurt ne demande, gêné :

« On ne peut vraiment pas revenir plus tard ? »

Il décida d'ignorer le regard blessé de Blaine.

« Désolée, mais mon supérieur refuse de faire crédit on a perdu pas mal d'argent comme ça. »

Il vérifia qu'ils étaient dans un coin reculé de la salle, puis Kurt se retourna vers son _ami, _résigné. Il articula un léger « désolé » avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de lentement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son ventre se contracta en une demi-seconde et il inspira fortement par le nez, submergé par tout un tas d'émotions. Cela faisait 7 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. _Enfin, 6, si on compte le mariage de Mr Schuester. _Il y avait bien eu des bisous volés lors de soirées trop arrosées, mais un baiser sobre, cela faisait bien trop longtemps.

Les mains de Blaine retrouvèrent naturellement leur place sur les hanches de Kurt, et celles de ce dernier sur ses épaules. La langue du brun lécha la lèvre inférieure de l'aîné qui ouvrit la bouche à l'invitation et il ne pu retenir un léger râle, alors que le plus jeune s'appliquait à le rendre dingue. Ils se souvinrent de l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient, ce qui les fit se séparer, non sans réticence. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre un moment puis se sourirent naturellement, leurs mains se liant comme si c'était une habitude depuis des années.

La serveuse sourit à cette vision et ramassa l'addition avant de la ramener avec elle derrière le bar sans un mot, faisant un signe de la main aux deux hommes. Ceux-ci lui sourirent en retour puis sortirent, leurs mains se séparant. Tous deux savaient ce qu'ils se passerait s'ils se promenaient dans les rues de New York main dans la main. Il y aurait des rumeurs, des paparazzis à tous les coins de rue et aucun des deux ne voulait ça.

Alors que Kurt marchait devant lui, Blaine glissa deux doigts dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sortit un billet de 20$. Il sourit malicieusement et suivit l'autre homme jusque chez lui.

* * *

><p>Petit coquin :p<p>

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à m'envoyer un message !

Bisous bisous

Ah, et une dernière chose :

#jesuischarlie


End file.
